This is a request for renewal of Program-Project Grant AM 06704, which has supported research in our Neuroendocrine Laboratory since 1962. The laboratory is a confederation of core investigators, most of whom are based in the Department of Physiology, University of California, San Francisco. They collaborate with various scientists in other departments and other institutions. The research is concerned with the interactions between the nervous and the endocrine systems. The primary goal of the program is elucidation of the neural and humoral mechanisms regulating endocrine function. A complete numbered bibliography of papers from this laboratory that were published in the report period is included in the comprehensive progress report, followed by a list of other papers cited in the application. References in the text to the former are by number and to the latter are by name and date.